


Halloween and Other Mistakes (We Made This Year)

by shelovestoship



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fun, Gen, Halloween!, Holiday Season, I'm a sucker for a holiday fic, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelovestoship/pseuds/shelovestoship
Summary: Magnum learns Juliet has never been to a Halloween party. The situation must obviously be remedied.Now with added Juliet has never had a Thanksgiving dinner...situation must obviously be remedied chapters.Christmas is upon Robin's Nest and as per normal our favorite PI duo can't quite agree on, well, anything...especially when it comes to the mistletoe.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, miggy - Relationship
Comments: 29
Kudos: 175





	1. It's A Post Halloween, Halloween Party

“Come on! You don’t even have to wear any scary make-up,” Magnum said, dangling the dress in front of her. 

“Pointing out I got enough bruises to give people a fright without cosmetics is hardly going to convince me,” she said, trying no to wince as she involuntarily raised the eyebrow with the cut. That’s what she got for fighting a serial killer. But why did she always end up with the cuts and bruises? At least she’d been the one to take the bastard down.

“It’s gonna be great,” he continued, shaking the dress some more. It’s silvery material, which she knew would be terribly itchy, sparkled in the light from her computer. “Your very first Halloween party. I still can’t believe it!”

Ever since she pointed out how supremely silly it would have been to have been killed by a serial killer on Halloween without actually ever having been to a Halloween party, he’d been teasing her about her lack of experience with the holiday. Clearly he’d decided to take matters into his own hands by buying her a outfit.

“That's an absurdly sparkly dress,” she said, giving the offending garment a second look. “And wasn’t Halloween on Thursday? I do believe I shall wait until next year-”

“It’s a post-Halloween costume party so it still counts. Come on, it’ll be fun. I bet you’ve heard of fun,” he cajoled.

She rolled her eyes. “If you’re so desperate to go to this party, why don’t you ask Abby?”

“Abby who?” he joked. “You’re the one that’s never been to a Halloween party!”

He looked so hopeful and mischievous she had to give in. Besides, she didn’t really have anything much to do tonight. Perhaps a Halloween party would be fun? 

“I’m not wearing a wig,” she declared, snatching the sparkly dress from a suddenly grinning Magnum.

.


	2. A Morning of Horrors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this as a follow up back when I wrote the first bit but never posted it so here it is! I also just had another fun idea for a Thanksgiving adventure for our favorite duo so there will another chapter going up soon too!

“Magnum,” an angry but familiar voice said, pulling him from sleep. 

“Uumg,” he said rolling over to stare at Juliet Higgins who was standing next to his bed looking murderous.

He could guess why.

Her hair was no longer its normal blonde color. 

“Care to explain to me why my hair is blue?” she asked and he had a vague memory of some girls at the party they’d been insisting they try some instant hair dying mousse. 

He reached up to touch his own hair, wondering what color it was.

“You promised me fun Magnum, instead I have blue hair!” she growled at him, as fierce as Zeus and Apollo together.

“I’m sure it’ll wash out,” he said as he sat up, the sheet sliding down around his waist.

“Magnum, is that a tattoo?” she said staring at his chest. “Oh my.”

“What!” he looked down and saw she was correct. Not only was it a tattoo, but a tattoo of a heart. “It has to be a temporary one.”

“Just like the hair dye was meant to be temporary?” She smirked. “Don’t worry Magnum, I’m sure Abby will love it. And if not, there are some excellent tattoo removal options available these days.” 


	3. Kidney Pie Does Not Count

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my knowledge of thanksgiving comes mostly from TV, Hallmark holiday movies and books. But I think I got the basics right, if not, feel free to correct me!

“You never celebrated Thanksgiving?“ Magnum said, sounding as shocked as he had when she revealed she’d never been to a Halloween party last month.

“I’m British. Thanksgiving is an American holiday,” she said as she waited for him to pick the lock of their client’s ex’s house. “As hard as it might be to accept, for the rest of the world Thanksgiving is a normal Thursday.”

“But you’ve been in America for years and years,” he argued. 

“Three,” she said primly. “And as I understand it, all I’ve missed is a simple meal and watching American football the next day.”

“Don’t forget the pies,” Magnum said as the door finally clicked open. “Pumpkin, apple, sweet potato, pecan-”

“You would consume all these pies? Sounds like a recipe for diabetes if I ever heard one,” she muttered as she followed him into the messy house.

“Okay, we’re doing Thanksgiving this year. TC, Rick, you and me,” he declared. “And we’re gonna have a turkey with all the trimmings. And at least three types of pies. Isn’t there some English pie you can make?”

“I do have a rather nice recipe for steak and kidney pie,” she said, managing to keep a straight face as he grimaced.

“No, Higgy, the point of pie is that it is desert.” He scanned around the house. “And to be thankful.”

“For the pie?”

“For the year gone by,” he explained distractedly. "For all the good things that have happened."

“Thankful for what? In the last month, you've been threatened multiple times and almost shot, I’m still washing blue dye out of my hair and Abby dumped you,” she stated as she fished out a bill from a pile of junk.

“You’re looking at it wrong,” he said, shaking his head. “I’ve got plenty to be thankful for. I got a great job where I get to help people, Abby was just not the person for me and remember my tattoo? That turned out to be temporary. And I got you.”

“Me?” She stopped.

“Yeah, sure,” he said, a little sheepish smile on his face. “You’re a great partner. I’m thankful for that. So, what you say? 

“Alright,” she relented because it seemed to mean a great deal to him. “Can’t be more of a disaster than Halloween, can it?”


	4. The Turkey That Wasn't

“Are you sure deep frying the turkey is truly necessary?” she asked as she watched the boys set up the huge fryer.

“It’s the best way to make turkey, you’ll see,” Rick assured her. “As long as it’s fully thawed the risk of anything exploding is minimal.”

“Exploding? Magnum, I really don’t think-” she protested as she turned to Magnum, but he interrupted her.

“Don’t worry Higgy, we got this,” he said. “You just relax and get ready for the best turkey you’ve ever had.”

“Right,” she said, not convinced. “But if this thing explodes in Mr. Masters' kitchen-”

“It won’t.”

The fryer didn’t explode.

Neither did it cook the turkey. 

“Thai food and beer is pretty standard thanksgiving food too,” Magnum insisted as if she’d complained. Which she hadn’t. She, despite never having had fried turkey, was quite sure she much preferred the Pad Grapao Magnum had ordered them.

“I really don’t mind Magnum.” She smiled. “Besides, I thought you said this holiday is about being thankful. I’m thankful for the effort you made.” And for not having to eat fowl cooked in peanut oil.

“Yeah,” he said, leaning back on the sofa with his takeout box. “I’m thankful TC and Rick left.”

“Their bickering about whose fault it was the fryer didn’t work was rather tiresome wasn’t it?” she said, pulling her legs up and cozying up on the sofa some more. 

They shared a smile.

“Your hair is almost back to normal,” he said a minute later, reaching out to touch an escaped blonde-ish curl. There was still a hint of blue but not nearly as much as just a week ago though.

“Yes,” she agreed, not sure how she felt about him touching her hair. It was just hair, but it was still somehow intimate. “Something more to be thankful for.”

“So you did find something to be thankful for?” he asked earnestly. 

“Yes, well, you made a good point. Even though you can sometimes be frustrating, selfish and insensitive, you too are a very good partner,” she admitted. “I find I’m quite lucky to call you my friend.”

He moved his finger from her hair and down her cheek. She swallowed and glanced at his lips then back to his eyes. 

“Yeah, I feel pretty lucky too,” he said, leaning forward.

She did too. Because it just seemed right. She cared about him, he cared about her. Maybe this was where they'd always been heading.

Or at least those were her thoughts for a second - until common sense rushed back in.

“Magnum!” she scooted back. “What are you doing?”

“I um...” He swallowed and seemed for, once, at loss for words.

“Great, you got Pad Thai all over the sofa,” she complained, noting he’d flipped his take out box over. That was a perfect distraction from the fact that Magnum had been about to kiss her.

Madness.

“Higgins-Juliet, I think we should talk-,” he began but she cut him off.

“I’ll get something to clean that up with and then I’m going to go to bed,” she said, then blushed and added, “Alone.”

Gods. 

Here she thought Halloween had been a mess! What were blue hair and a tattoo compared to Magnum almost messing everything up? Gods, if she hadn't come to her senses...

Her and Magnum were partners. Work partners. And they were perfect that way. No way should they be more. That would mess everything up. Yes, the odds of Magnum and her in a relationship blowing up seemed just as high as that of frozen turkey exploding in a deep fryer. She would not be risking the first good thing she'd had in a long time. Not for anything.

“Well,” Magnum said quietly as she was almost out of the room. “I guess there is always Christmas...”

She had no idea what that meant, but suddenly, she was both excited and apprehensive about the coming holiday season.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a X-mas fic I'm working on but I'm not sure I'll be done with it in time (and I don't want to post it unless I can finish it before the holidays) so I'm gonna try to make a short and sweet Miggy X-mas ending for this one Instead! Anything special you'll want to see?!? Leave a suggestion in the comments!


	5. Arguments Under The Mistletoe

“Magnum, just what do you think you’re doing?” Juliet Higgins asked, making sure to use her very best stern-headmistress voice.

“Decorating?” he said, not turning around, just simply continuing to add multicolored tinsel to the bookcase of her office. Her office!

“As the majordomo of this estate, decorating for the holidays is my job, not yours,” she said and he finally turned around.

“Then you’re failing at it. All the decorations you put up are so boring. And there wasn’t a single mistletoe in the whole house,” he said and grinningly and nodding to the mistletoe that now hung at the entrance to her office. Her office! 

“They’re not boring,” she argued, thinking of the pretty white silver decorations she’d picked out. They reminded her of frosty trees, of winters that were actually cold. Of home. “They’re classic.”

“They’re all white!” He seemed genuinely horrified by this.

“And silver,” she pointed out with a sigh. “Now if you want to turn the guest house into a spectacle, I won’t stop you but the main house stays-”

“Boring?”

Sometimes, she honestly wanted to throttle him. 

“Stays the way it is.”

“Sometimes you make it damned hard to...” He drew in a deep breath. 

“Damed hard to what?” she asked with narrowed eyes.

“To work with.” He left the tinsel as he headed for the doorway. “Help me get this down?” He pointed up at the mistletoe.

“No.”

No way was she going to go stand under the mistletoe with him. They’d nearly had that almost-kiss disaster a month back for Thanksgiving. Not all the mistletoe in the world would she risk a repeat of that.

“Fine. Then I won’t take it down!” he said, arms crossed.

“I’ll do it myself then.” 

“Go right on ahead!“

“Soon as you remove yourself from the doorway-”

“Do you honestly think I’m going to kiss you under some stupid mistletoe?” he asked. “Because I won’t.”

“Fine!” She marched right over to him. “How do I help you get it down?”

“Well since I put the ladder away, I thought I’d just pick you up and you could take it down,” he said as if this made perfect sense.

“I think not-”

“Come on-”

“We can use the chair-”

“It’s a swivel chair, that’s hardly safe-”

“Honestly Magnum-”

“Honestly! Only the two of you would argue under a symbol of peace,” Kumu said, suddenly right there. "What's all this noise about then?"

“The mistletoe,” Magnum said. “Apparently it has to go.”

“You can’t take down a mistletoe before Christmas,” Kumu said, giving them both stern looks. “Just like you shouldn't argue under it.”

“So what? The only thing you can do under a mistletoe is kiss?” Magnum asked, not seeming too bothered by this prospect.

“Pretty much,” Kumu said. “So get to it. I need to talk to Juliet about Mr. Master’s new bee project.”

“I don’t think we need to kiss,” Juliet said.

“I agree,” he said too, which was strangely disappointing, and stepped away.

“Suit yourselves,” Kumu said with a shrug. “The bad luck is only supposed to last until the new year.”

“Great,” Magnum said, actually sounding like he might believe he was now cursed for the next ten days.

“It’s only a silly superstition.” She tried not to flashback to the last time when she’d said that. When Kumu had found the dead owl on the beach. That day had turned out pretty bad even by Juliet Higgins’ standards. “Nothing else.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More coming soon!  
Until then, have a very merry Christmas (or whatever you are celebrating)!


	6. I’m Not Cursed (Or Mabye Just a Little)

Magnum woke up because his phone rang. Not unusual. Clients sometimes would call at all hours. Only it wasn’t his normal ring tone, but the barking of his two _favorite_ dogs.

“Hello?” he asked, worried something was wrong because why else would she be calling him at three in the morning. “Are you alright?”

“I need you to come to the main house and kiss me, right now,” she demanded. 

Then she hung up.

“Huh,” he said, not sure he wasn’t still asleep and having a strange dream.

* * *

“Now, I want it to be perfectly clear that I don’t believe in bad luck or that a plant can influence my life in any way,” she said as she led him towards her office. 

“Right,” he said, still rubbing sleep from his eyes.

“Yet I’ve stubbed my toe twice, cut my finger, lost an earring, burned soup and had two nightmares, all in less than twenty-four hours.”

“Right,” he said again. 

“So while I am sure this temporary dose of bad luck has nothing to do with this blasted twig.” She stopped under the mistletoe he’d hung above her office door that morning, glaring up at it as if it had threated the Queen. “I still need you to kiss me. Just in case.”

He thought about it for about one second. Because really, hadn’t this been kind of, partly, what he’d been hoping for when he put the mistletoes up?

“Okay.”

“Okay?” She didn’t sound pleased. Why could he never win with her? “You’re just going to agree to kiss me?”

“You made a very good point!”

“I didn’t!” she cried. “Mistletoe does not in fact influence-”

“Higgins-”

“What?”

“Shut up!”

And then he kissed her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet  
I hope all your Christmases turn out neat  
Now I'm beat  
And this chapter complete!  
(and yes, I'm aware I'm a really bad rhyme-er, but I tried, okay)


	7. Good Kiss, Bad Idea

Juliet Higgins hadn’t kissed anyone since Richard, which had been a shockingly long time when she thought about it. She’d almost forgotten how nice it could be. Especially when you were kissing someone who knew what they were doing, which, fortunately (or perhaps, unfortunately, depending on how you looked at it) Magnum did.

It was almost enough to make her forget the fact that this kiss was all about breaking the curse of the mistletoe. Which she, of course, didn’t believe in. Knew wasn’t real. 

But some part of her mind had latched on to it and was making her think she was doomed to have bad things happen to her for the next week.

Unless she kissed Magnum.

Which in itself was a bad idea. A terrible one really.

As his hand went into her hair and he reached to pull her closer to him, she felt that even more acutely and quickly stepped back from him, almost hitting the shelving. 

“Thank you,” she said, swallowing and looking slightly to the side of his face rather than right at him.

“Thank you?” he echoed, then shook his head. 

“Well,” she said, trying to collect herself. “I asked you to kiss me and you did.”

“You are one strange woman.” 

Truth was, she was feeling rather strange so she found she rather not argue that point at the moment. So instead she walked down the steps, needing to not be so close to him.

“Well,” she managed as she looked out through the glass panel of her office at the dark Hawaii night. Light from the one lamp she’d turned on earlier played over the white and silver Christmas ornament she’d hung. The ones he’d called boring.

She heard his footsteps retreat and she told herself she was glad he was leaving.

Tomorrow everything would be back to normal. They would just go back to being partners. Friends. Because that was what made the most sense.

Then his steps returned.

“How about a beer,” he said, suddenly right next to her again, holding out a bottle for her.

She took it, watching him, trying to figure out why he hadn’t gone.

“What was your nightmare about?” he asked as he twisted the cap of his drink. “You said you had two.”

She glanced back to the window. “Drowning.”

“I have that one too,” he said quietly.

She turned back to him, not sure she was ready to believe that of Mr. I’m-A-Navy-SEAL.“You have nightmares about drowning?” 

“No.” He shook his head. “I have nightmares where you’re drowning.”

She looked up at him, dark eyes meeting dark eyes. She wondered if she’d ever been the cause of someone’s nightmares before. She wondered why it both disturbed and thrilled her at once.

How easy it would be, to fall. A night like this. A kiss. A beer. It wouldn’t take much. But for what? For how long? What she’d found here, the family she’d become part of, would be at risk. Because she wasn’t fool enough to think a failed romance - and weren’t most - wouldn’t end with her on the outside. She’d always been on the outside. She didn’t want to go back there.

So because Juliet Higgins had always been good at risk calculations, she knew this couldn’t happen. She and Magnum were too different. Cat and dog. Fire and ice. And in the end, she would be the one who lost. Once the fire burned out, the newness ended, and all they had left were their differences.

“You’re scared,” he said as if he’d read her mind, then he ran a finger on her cheek. “Don’t be.”

“Magnum,” she whispered as he once more leaned down to kiss her. Only this time there was no mistletoe for either one of them to hide behind.

She twisted away from him moments before his lips touched hers again.

Desperate for something to explain, show she wasn’t scared - even though she was terrified - she was practical. To make him see what a terrible idea it was, no matter how good it seemed at that moment. “Do you know why I picked these decorations?”

“Higgins-”

She pointed to the white and silver decorations. “Because they remind me of home. Of foggy windows, of ice crystals in the morning. Even of snow. You said they were boring, but they’re me.” Her voice went up at the end, almost hysterical. But Juliet Higgins was not a woman who did hysteric, so she took a deep calming breath. “Meanwhile, you’re the shockingly colorful garland over there. You’re green, and gold and red. Warm and sparkling.”

“Are you seriously comparing us to Christmas ornaments right now?” Magnum put his beer down on the closest table, a bit harder than necessary. “Unbelievable.”

“I’m not the unbelievable one!” she argued. “I was merely pointing out-”

“And I didn’t say those decorations weren’t pretty,” he quickly added and nodded at the white ones. Then pointed towards the bookcase where the colorful garland he’d left there this morning, still lay.“And why did you keep that one if it was so offensive to you?”

“You did. In fact, your exact words were “boring” I believe,” she corrected, voice raised.

“Well, they are.” He stuck his chin out. “But that doesn’t mean you are. Because you’re not those Christmas ornaments any more than I am a green and gold garland!”

Suddenly she had to smile. Because the whole analogy was rather silly wasn’t it. 

“Go to bed Magnum. It’s too late for this discussion,” she told him and put her unopened beer next to his open one.

“No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this got a whole lot more serious and emotional than the rest of it has been, probably bleeding over from Cover Story. Also the rum-chocolates I've been consuming might have made this a tad bit wonky. I might just possibly should wait until tomorrow to post it. But I won't! LOL! Because you know right now it seems pretty awesome!  
Night-night.


	8. Odds and Stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter didn't get finished until now because I fell down the Star Wars (sequel trilogy) rabbit hole. It's all the fault of people posting overly dramatic Reylo content on my Tumblr. They got me hooked on Kylo Ren/ Ben Solo before I even watched one scene with him! 
> 
> Anyways, as with all things that hit you quickly, I feel like my temporary Star Wars mania is fading a bit and since we're getting the crossover episode with Hawaii 5-0 tonight and there don't seem to be too much of a hiatus (I got the next episode on the 10th in my calendar and someone said something about a Valentine's Day ep) I'm back in Magnum-land again!

“No”

“No?” She raised an eyebrow in that infuriating way of hers. But just like she’d said. It was late and he wasn’t having it.

“This back and forth is driving me crazy.”

“Back and forth?” she asked, innocently as if she hadn’t been the one to call him here. 

Magnum felt a sudden spark of anger. He knew he had no right to be. He couldn’t decide or change what she felt. What she wanted. What she was ready for. If she didn’t want to give this a try than that was okay.

She was his friend. And that was enough.

At least it had been until they kissed. That wasn’t the kind of kiss you just walked away from.

Unless you were Juliet Higgins. 

And that took him right back to being angry with her. Which he didn’t want to be.

“Come on Higgy,” he said sounding more exasperated than he meant to. “You were the one that called me here.”

“To break the curse!” she argued, not able to look at him any longer.

“We both know you don’t believe in mistletoe curses. And as brave as you are most days. In fact, you're being a coward.”

Her eyes blazed and she drew in a deep calming breath. “That’s fine and dandy for you to say. You don’t know what-” She stopped herself. “I’m not ready.”

“Okay,” he said, a mix of hope and disappointment flowing through him. “But will you be more ready in a month? A year? Sometimes you just gotta tak-”

“Take a risk?”

He shrugged. “Something like that?”

She looked thoughtful for a bit, but for once he couldn't read expression. "The odds of this turning out in our favour Magnum, are very slim."

"I know," he said, even though he didn't think the odds were bad at all. Because he knew himself and he knew her. If they didn't kill each other, they'd be unbreakable. "But I think it's worth it."

"Well, we both know who is better at math out of the two of us."

"I know one plus one makes two," he said cheerfully. At least she was insulting him now, which meant she was feeling more like herself. 

"Right," she sounded amused but skeptical.  “All this because of one good kiss under the mistletoe?” 

But she stepped a little closer even if her dark eyes remained unreadable. 

“I’d say it’s a little more than that,” he managed and because tonight it seemed as good as any time to get this out there. And maybe hope some Christmas grace helped him along. “Juliet, I-”

She held up a finger to silence him. Again. “Don’t say things you can’t take back.”

“But-” He didn’t, wouldn’t, want to take it back.

“Please.”

He nodded and she smiled slowly. Maybe baby-steps was the way to go. As long as they were moving forward he could handle that.

“There is a mistletoe over there,” he said, putting his arms around her and pulling her both towards himself and moving them both towards the entrance to her office.

“Thomas, you know I don’t believe in mistletoe curses,” she said as she leaned up and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, there used to be another much more angsty chapter here. I realized it did not work with the story I had and so I went in a different direction with actual holiday happiness and fluff vibes here at the end. Even though the holidays are over, I felt that was needed.
> 
> Now, all our favorite PIs have left of the holidays of 2019 is New Year's Eve!


	9. Happy New Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better late than never, here is the "conclusion" to this little series of holiday drabbles. Only two and a half week into the new year and since we technically have most of the year left I'm going to say Happy New Year and hope you all have a great 2020!

“You okay Thomas?” TC asked, forcing Magnum to take his eyes off the entrance to La Marianna. 

_ Five minutes. _

“I’m fine.” He took a swing of his beer, finding it empty. Juliet had said she’d was _right behind him_. When exactly did that mean though? Midnight wasn’t that far off.

“Five minutes left? Where is Higgy?” Rick asked, swiping at the bar as he shared a grin with TC. “You two have a fight?”

“No.” He finally managed to turn away from the door. They hadn’t had a fight, had they? He didn’t think so. 

In fact, he’d even say things were going well. Higgins was still being Higgins and so most of the time it was business as usual. Except now he could kiss her when she was being extra brilliant or at the end of a case. 

But she’d also said she wasn’t ready for anyone else to know. Since the days after Christmas had caused a spike in cases (apparently, Christmas didn’t bring out the best in _everyone_) and he’d spent most of his time with her he hadn’t been bothered. He could handle keeping their change in relationship status from Rick and TC. For a while. 

_ Four minutes. _

“You two have been pretty attached at the hip lately,” TC commented just as a bunch of fireworks detonated close by. Part of him wanted to finch at the sound even though it no longer brought back distinct memories. “More so than usual.”

“Yeah,” Rick agreed. “Something is going on.”

“Nothing is going on,” Magnum assured them, feeling kind of bad about the deception. But he wanted to respect Juliet's wishes just as much as he wanted to share this with his friends. Tricky.

“Nothing huh?” TC said, eyebrow raised.

Rick shrugged. “If that’s how you want to play it.”

Magnum was saved from having to come up with a comeback by the band starting to play a cover of a very loud pop-music hit from the early 00s. 

But that didn’t really solve the ‘problem’. He’d talk to Higgy about telling Rick and TC. She had to want that too, right? Telling them would make it official, kind of. He wanted that.

She wanted that too, didn’t she? She wanted to know it was real, would last. In fact, thinking about it, what she probably wanted most of all was a guarantee. 

_ Two minutes. _

“I’m calling her,” Magnum yelled just as the music stopped and the people that had been inside, dancing, began moving towards the door, to get good looks at the midnight firework shows. 

“Okay man,” Rick said, “Let’s head outside though. Get some good spots.”

Magnum followed them, scanning around. When he left Robin’s Nest after their private New Year's Eve celebration (which gave him very high hopes for 2020) she’d said she just had a few things to take care of before joining him at La Marianna. What if something was wrong?

_ One minute. _

The call didn’t go through. All he got was a busy signal. Too many people calling to say happy new years most likely. 

But then he got a text from her, _ I’m here, _just as people all around began counting down.

_ Outside_, he texted looking everywhere but the sky as midnight approached.

_ “Ten, nine,” _a chorus of voices cheered.

“She’d here,” he yelled to Rick. “Do you see her?”

_ “Seven.” _

“Don’t worry TM,” TC said, “She’ll find us eventually.”

Magnum nodded and tried to think positively. They had already celebrated New Year together. And the fireworks had been even better than the colorful ones exploding in the sky at that moment.

“_Three, two_,” they all cheered. All around couples were kissing. Friends slapping each other on the back and hugging. Glasses with pink and yellow drinks with umbrellas clanking together. Fireworks exploding and dying, casting dramatic shadows. 

A hand touched his shoulder, making him turn around just as everyone screamed, “Happy New Year.”

She’d made it, with about one second to spare.

“Happy New Year,” she said and then she kissed him. 

“Told you something was going on!” he heard Rick yell over the fireworks, cheering people and well wishes. He didn’t care. All he cared about was kissing Juliet Higgins.

.

.

.

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For now, this is the end of the story! Maybe I'll do something more next holiday season as this was pretty fun!


End file.
